HetaTALE
by Her Pharaoh
Summary: Join the cast from Hetalia as they venture in a world full of fantasy, adventure, mystery, and romance! What will await them at the end of their tale?


Episode 1: First Interference.

* * *

They didn't know how the crewmen found them so easily, but they did understand why the captain commanded her men to tie them upside down on this soaked mast.

"_This_" Alaric spat quietly, "is all your fault..."

Roman grinned sheepishly, lightly laughing next to the seething blonde as a spray of salt water rained down on them.

"At least we'll make it to Nolden!" He said, shaking his face free of the cold water. "I didn't make a plan of how we were going to get there anyway!"

While talking, a crewman strode up to them, pointing a curved blade at Roman's exposed neck. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I was you," He warned. "we don't like how the _dead_ talk."

Roman gulped at the last part, and remained silent while Alaric narrowed his eyes at the threatening man. If the warning wasn't made, Alaric would've said something along the lines of Roman being an _idiot_ and the _king of trouble_—_But!_ he had to keep himself retrained this time, and spare his companion from being instantly killed.

Noticing his glare, the pirate swayed his sword towards Alaric, the blade—instead of at his throat, was pointed at the thin braid in his hair. "You looking for a makeover?" He questions, cutting the laced hair clear off as a dare for him to speak. "Your face will get uglier frowning at me like that..."

The tall man then withdrew his sword as he heard the captain call upon him, and headed in the direction with one last glare at the two. As he left, Roman let out a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly at Alaric, whose annoyance was bared.

"You _know _..." Roman whispered. "They didn't take your jade stone..."

"Idiot!" Alaric seethed lowly. "We're on a _ship! _" Another spray of salt water washed over and rained on the deck, proving his point as it soaked them to the bone.

Though, Roman had a look of complete lost. "_So...? _"

If Alaric's hands weren't tied, his palm would've made a dent on his forehead this time. "There is no _Earth! _" He pointed out. "The ship is made of _wood!_ We're surrounded by freezing—_Freezing Water!_ And _pirates!_ Even if I could use my jade, what are pirates doing with a _bunch of rocks!?_"

Roman mused for a second. "Yeah... what _would_ they be doing with rocks?"

Alaric slowly shut his eyes, taking in defeat. "...I hate you..."

A few moments of being washed down with water and fighting the urge to hurl down their faces, Roman had heard footsteps approaching behind the mast. It was a couple of men—the whole crew maybe, and a lot of swords being drawn from their sheaths.

The sun was finally rising through the gray storm, and the waters calmed themselves a little to sway the ship softer, the sight of land found dead ahead.

Footsteps walked across stern wood as everyone else stopped in their tracks, then the captain appeared before the two prisoners, hands resting behind her back as she meet eyes with Roman. "Think you could get on this ship without punishment?" She began, shaking her head at the two. "_Hah!_ The seas are nothing compared to my penalty."

Her menacing expression instantly changed to confusion at how the young men before her wasn't showing any sign of fright. Instead...

"Your a _girl!?_" Roman declared dreamily, watching her golden locks sway in the wind like she was a sacerd goddess.

"Those _eyebrows _..." Alaric said blankly, wondering why her eyesbrows were so... _bushy _.

_H-how dare they!_ "Now look _here!_" She began, her crewmen stepping closer with they're swords drawn, surrounding them. "I am the _Mighty Sea Tyrant!_ You _will_ show me _respect_by cowering in fear!"

Roman's heart was practically falling out his mouth, meaning he'll lose what's let of a working brain, and Alaric just stared on into the distance, unfazed by the woman's threats. The captain balled her hands into fists, annoyance clear on her face.

She drew her own sword, slashing it across the mast. Blood didn't spray from the prisoners—_thank goodness!_ The rope just untwined and flew, sending the two men hitting the deck on their head and shoulders.

"On your feet!" The pirate commanded.

"Are we going to walk the _plank?_" Roman whined, rubbing his head. "I don't think Alaric can swim."

"Idiot..."

"What?"

"_Shut up!_" The woman snapped, a swish from her blade for silence. "Hold out your wrists." The two men looked at each other with uncertainty at her demand, but couldn't find the choice to protest and did as the pirate commanded with defeated expressions.

Holding their hands out, Alaric's braced jades were visible on both wrists, while Roman's was bare from the crew taking his ruby brace from before.

"_Hah!_ I guess you were right." She said to the crewman from before. "And I guess I owe you a token." She reached into her satchel on her hip, flipping a gold coin to the grinning sea robber.

The captain then looked towards the sun, the ship heading for the island with a steady speed. She turned to the two prisoners. "_So_ ... you're a _Landscaper?_" She says to Alaric, a smirk creeping to her face as she points her sharp blade in his glare. "Then we better dispose of you before you become a _nuisance_... Is it true you can't swim?"

_Well_, you know what they say about throwing _rocks_ in the pond...

Episode 1: First Interference.

* * *

They didn't know how the crewmen found them so easily, but they did understand why the captain commanded her men to tie them upside down on this soaked mast.

"_This_" Alaric spat quietly, "is all your fault..."

Roman grinned sheepishly, lightly laughing next to the seething blonde as a spray of salt water rained down on them.

"At least we'll make it to Nolden!" He said, shaking his face free of the cold water. "I didn't make a plan of how we were going to get there anyway!"

While talking, a crewman strode up to them, pointing a curved blade at Roman's exposed neck. "I'd keep my mouth shut if I was you," He warned. "we don't like how the _dead_ talk."

Roman gulped at the last part, and remained silent while Alaric narrowed his eyes at the threatening man. If the warning wasn't made, Alaric would've said something along the lines of Roman being an _idiot_ and the _king of trouble_—_But!_ he had to keep himself retrained this time, and spare his companion from being instantly killed.

Noticing his glare, the pirate swayed his sword towards Alaric, the blade—instead of at his throat, was pointed at the thin braid in his hair. "You looking for a makeover?" He questions, cutting the laced hair clear off as a dare for him to speak. "Your face will get uglier frowning at me like that..."

The tall man then withdrew his sword as he heard the captain call upon him, and headed in the direction with one last glare at the two. As he left, Roman let out a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly at Alaric, whose annoyance was bared.

"You _know _..." Roman whispered. "They didn't take your jade stone..."

"Idiot!" Alaric seethed lowly. "We're on a _ship! _" Another spray of salt water washed over and rained on the deck, proving his point as it soaked them to the bone.

Though, Roman had a look of complete lost. "_So...? _"

If Alaric's hands weren't tied, his palm would've made a dent on his forehead this time. "There is no _Earth! _" He pointed out. "The ship is made of _wood!_ We're surrounded by freezing—_Freezing Water!_ And _pirates!_ Even if I could use my jade, what are pirates doing with a _bunch of rocks!?_"

Roman mused for a second. "Yeah... what _would_ they be doing with rocks?"

Alaric slowly shut his eyes, taking in defeat. "...I hate you..."

A few moments of being washed down with water and fighting the urge to hurl down their faces, Roman had heard footsteps approaching behind the mast. It was a couple of men—the whole crew maybe, and a lot of swords being drawn from their sheaths.

The sun was finally rising through the gray storm, and the waters calmed themselves a little to sway the ship softer, the sight of land found dead ahead.

Footsteps walked across stern wood as everyone else stopped in their tracks, then the captain appeared before the two prisoners, hands resting behind her back as she meet eyes with Roman. "Think you could get on this ship without punishment?" She began, shaking her head at the two. "_Hah!_ The seas are nothing compared to my penalty."

Her menacing expression instantly changed to confusion at how the young men before her wasn't showing any sign of fright. Instead...

"Your a _girl!?_" Roman declared dreamily, watching her golden locks sway in the wind like she was a sacerd goddess.

"Those _eyebrows _..." Alaric said blankly, wondering why her eyesbrows were so... _bushy _.

_H-how dare they!_ "Now look _here!_" She began, her crewmen stepping closer with they're swords drawn, surrounding them. "I am the _Mighty Sea Tyrant!_ You _will_ show me _respect_by cowering in fear!"

Roman's heart was practically falling out his mouth, meaning he'll lose what's let of a working brain, and Alaric just stared on into the distance, unfazed by the woman's threats. The captain balled her hands into fists, annoyance clear on her face.

She drew her own sword, slashing it across the mast. Blood didn't spray from the prisoners—_thank goodness!_ The rope just untwined and flew, sending the two men hitting the deck on their head and shoulders.

"On your feet!" The pirate commanded.

"Are we going to walk the _plank?_" Roman whined, rubbing his head. "I don't think Alaric can swim."

"Idiot..."

"What?"

"_Shut up!_" The woman snapped, a swish from her blade for silence. "Hold out your wrists." The two men looked at each other with uncertainty at her demand, but couldn't find the choice to protest and did as the pirate commanded with defeated expressions.

Holding their hands out, Alaric's braced jades were visible on both wrists, while Roman's was bare from the crew taking his ruby brace from before.

"_Hah!_ I guess you were right." She said to the crewman from before. "And I guess I owe you a token." She reached into her satchel on her hip, flipping a gold coin to the grinning sea robber.

The captain then looked towards the sun, the ship heading for the island with a steady speed. She turned to the two prisoners. "_So_ ... you're a _Landscaper?_" She says to Alaric, a smirk creeping to her face as she points her sharp blade in his glare. "Then we better dispose of you before you become a _nuisance_... Is it true you can't swim?"

_Well_, you know what they say about throwing _rocks_ in the pond...


End file.
